the legend of Scar:the end begins
by God of the Dragons
Summary: Scar and zonya go to rob a bank but soon find out that Scar is no ordinary shadow dragon but a shadow dragon able to unleash his darkness.rated m just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so don't criticize much ok **

**I hope you have fun as much as me writing these. **

CHAPTER I: It Begins

It was a cool morning and Scar a shadow dragon the size of two buses, with a tail blade 10 feet long and the shape of a pickaxe has just woke up from a rough night. "I think I will go say hello to my girl Zonoya thought Scar. But as he was getting up he tripped over a chest with a note on it.

_Dear Scar,_

_I hope you had a good time last night .I hope you don't forget are date tonight I _

_Look forward to seeing you._

_Your future mate,_

_Zonoya_

Scar then looked at the time and saw it was 7:20."OH SHIT" said the black dragon he rushed over to Zonoya's house and knocked on the door."Who is it" said a female voice. "It's me Scar" said Scar. "Your late" said the voice."Sorry"said Scar. "You ready "he said. "Said Zonaya coming out the door .Scar looked her up and down."Your beautiful "said Scar. "Thanks" she said. As they flew of he said" You ready to rob the bank of warfang"."Oh yeah "she said. When they arrived at the bank the bank guards ran at them with elements at the firing and saw that the fire was aiming at Zonoya .He then do so unexpected he jumped in front of the flames burning his right side."Scar" yelled Zonoya. When he looked at his body which made him very mad. He then felt his dark side tug at his gut .So he unleashed it his eyes glow pure red and his body turn as pale as the dead.

He then butchered the guards and everyone in the bank. When he came back to the real world he saw blood on his hands and Zonoya crawled up in the corner in the fetal position. "What the fuck happen" said the blooded dragon. He walked over to Zonoya and she screamed "don't hurt me get away". He told her to come to him and she did as they flew home she told him the story. When she finished he was shocked."I guess I just love you to much" he said and with those words they locked lips.

**Well there is my chapter to an amazing story .I don't know when the next chapter will come out so don't bother me about it I will put it on here when I fell like .**


	2. Chapter 2 : the past revealed

**Sorry my other chapter was so short will try to make this one longer**

Chapter 2: the past revealed

The next day as Scar was getting up he heard a crash in the kitchen. He gripped his dark crystal sword tight in his paw and ran in to the kitchen. He saw plates on the floor and he looked up and saw Digger staring at him with his mouth open in shock. He quickly sheathed his sword and put back in its hiding place."Where did you get that sword" said Digger." I fear this day would come" said Scar. As Scar told him the story about his past Digger cried .When he was done Digger stood up "I won't you to pack your shit and get the fuck out" said Digger. "Digger you can't be serious" said Scar a little sad."I am now get out" yelled Digger.

Meanwhile at the dragon temple,

"Hey Tyler wait up" said Benny."What Benny" said Tyler in a happy voice."I don't want to be left alone" said Benny."Why you scared that are older bother Scar will beat us to a pulp again" said Tyler laughing."Yes" screamed Benny. As if called for Scar busts the door down killing the guards' .As he is walking he is chanting ancient words know one really knows anymore. He pushes his brothers' aside and walks into the pool of vision room there is an awkward silence then a high pitch scream. The brothers look at each other "Zanky" they said together. They ran into the room only to find Scar knocked out and Cynder in front of Zanky "what happen" said Tyler."I saw Scar and I use my fear element on him and he fell over' said Cynder. Then as they were talking Scar got up and they looked at him ready to fight and that is just what hey got but Scar transformed into dark Scar his eyes glowed red and his body turned pure white and he lunged at them but was stabbed in the side with horns .Everyone looked at Spyro and cheered but the victory was short lived as Scar took his tailblade and stabbed Spyro in the back. Scar got up and merciless beat Spyro into the ground but Cynder had other plans she shot poison into Scar's right eye blinding him and then she jump and slashed it "aaaahhh you bitch"yelled Scar. Spyro then saw this advantaged and cut Scar's right arm off."AAAAHHHH"yelled Scar. He then took off running down the hall with the others close behind and then flew off "I'll be back you can count on that" yelled Scar. They decided not to follow him and told the guardians what happen."Hmm I suspected this, Terrador I want you to go to warfang tell them to add a curfew for all dragons "said Ignitus."and for you young dragons it is bed time" he said."Aaaaaaahhhh" all the dragons yelled.

Meanwhile,

Zonoya heard wings flapping and ran out side but instead of happy she was very sad."Scar" screamed Zonoya."I am going to kill SPYRO AND CYNDER" yelled Scar and with that he passed out." and I will help you my love" whispered Zonoya. Scar had woken up and looked around he was in a room full of darkness. He tried to move his right arm but it wouldn't move he felt it and it wasn't there. He got up and felt around for a door and found it he opened it and stepped out to find he was in a kitchen and he saw His dad Rocky , Zonoya and Digger eating and talking when they finally saw him , Rocky came up to him and hugged him. "How you doing Scar "said Rocky."I am doing fine dad how about you" replied Scar."Fine" said Rocky. They helped Scar sit down and they gave him breakfeast. He got up and went into his room and started building a robotic arm. When he was finish he connected to his shoulder bone and he felt a tug within his nerves and skin and started to scream in horrible pain " OH MY FUCKING GOD" screamed Scar and he fell to the to the floor. Rocky, Zonoya, Digger ran into the room and saw Scar dead but he wasn't dead but in his mind."Where am I" said Scar."You are in your mind young dragon" said the voice."Wait I know that voice you're Rosy (aka the Maker of life}.Scar bowed out of respect."You don't have to be formal Scar, now I am sending you back to the world of the living said Rosy.

As Scar woke up he found himself in a coffin "what the fuck" yelled Scar, he then unleashed his dark fire element blowing the top of the coffin off. He got up and looked around and saw everyone's scared face. He jump out of the coffin and heard a scream but not out of fear but joy. He saw Zonoya run and hug him "I thought you were dead" said Zonoya."I was dead" replied Scar and with that they kissed each other and everyone cheered.

**Yay this chapter was longer it was fun to write.I don't know when the next chapter will come because I started military training and I am getting married so me luck Guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am back and I don't own Spyro or the other characters

Chapter 3 : The night to remember

Scar and Zonoya were sleeping when Scar woke up drenched in sweat. He cautiously got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Now_ where is that milk _"He thought as he searched the refrigerator?

**At the dragon temple**

Benny and Tyler were patrolling the halls when they heard a scream

"Its Zanky"Tyler said

"Lets go see what happen" Benny said and the two ran down the hall to Zanky's room

**Back at Scar and Zonoya's place**

"God dmmit where is the fucking milk" Scar said with anger in his voice

"Scar honey come back to bed"Zonoya's voice called from the bed room

Defeated He padded back to the bedroom and laid next to His mate.

**Back at the dragon temple**

Tyler and Beny rushed into Zanky's room to find her on the floor screaming

"Zanky wake up" Tyler said and shook his sister

"What happen"Zanky asked when she woke up

"You had a nightmare" Benny replied

"Okay I'll go back to sleep"Zanky said and curled up on her bed

The two brothers exited the room and went of to their rooms.

**A/N so how did you guys like if you want to tell please review**


End file.
